gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sheldon Beiste
'''Shannon Beiste' is a major character on Glee. He was a recurring character since his introduction in the second season through the sixth season. He is the current football coach at William McKinley High School who replaced Ken Tanaka. He was married to Cooter Menkins. However, Beiste leaves Cooter in Props after Cooter continues to physically and emotionally abuse him. In Jagged Little Tapestry, Beiste comes out as transgender and announces he is going to transition to male. He is portrayed by actress Dot-Marie Jones. Biography S2= Audition Shannon replaces Ken Tanaka who resigned after suffering a nervous breakdown after the wedding to Emma Pillsbury fell through and becomes the new football coach. Because sports are considered a bigger money earner than cheerleading and Glee Club, Principal Figgins cuts the Cheerios and New Directions' budgets by 10%. Sue becomes furious at her and Will's budget being cut, so she asks Will to help her "destroy" Shannon. Surprisingly Will agrees, which causes them to become "frenemies." Together, the two of them begin "Operation: Mean Girls" in which the two of them prank and bully Shannon, by ordering a massive amounts of pizza under his name and trying to alienate him as a new member of the staff. This is all done with the hope of driving him to quit his job. Shannon tries to ignore the bullying, which reminds him greatly of his childhood, and instead pushes on with his job. He forces the entire football team to re-tryout, but still offers the team the prank-pizzas when he is forced to buy them. Slowly however, the pranks begin to eat away at Shannon who finally explodes at Finn Hudson, who asks him if Artie Abrams, who uses a wheelchair, can try out for football. Thinking that Finn and Artie are trying to humiliate him the way Will and Sue are, he throws Finn off the team and refuses to let him back on when Finn tries to explain he wasn't trying to be mean, but was instead trying to help his friend. Will soon feels sympathy towards Beiste and realizes that he's been treating Shannon the same way the Glee kids are treated every day. He apologizes and offers to become a friend despite his earlier insult of Glee Club, and he accepts. Britney/Brittany Shannon allows Finn to re-join the football team with Artie. Grilled Cheesus Coach Beiste makes Finn quarterback again after Sam is injured in the game and is unable to continue playing. Never Been Kissed Finn suggests that Sam uses Coach Beiste as a way to cool down when he is feeling sexually aroused. This method is soon adopted by other members of the Glee group including Tina, which causes Mike to confront Shannon demanding he stay away from "his girl". Shannon, confused, speaks to Will who reveals the "cool down method," prompting him to quit his job due in large part to the fact he can't stand how no one will give him a chance at the school aside from Will. Will confronts his students, and they admit they had not intended to hurt him, and admit that he is the best coach they've ever had. Later Will finds him clearing out his stuff and after a heartfelt conversation in which he adm its to have never been kissed, Will gives him an innocent first kiss. He then takes him to the choir room, where the boys perform the number, Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, which is dedicated to him. Touched by it, he shares a group hug with the boys. The Substitute Shannon is seen lecturing the football team, telling them not to spray athlete's foot in their team mates eyes. Sue interrupts Shannon and informs him that she is cutting the football program. Shannon asks her who the Cheerios are going to cheer for. Sue is left speechless and leaves after claiming that she will "answer her question later." Furt Coach Beiste is seen coming in the locker room breaking-up the fight between Sam and Karofsky, and furiously demanding what was going on that caused the fight. A Very Glee Christmas Shannon organizes Secret Santa, but due to a diversion from Sue , Becky swaps Shannon's tub of names with a tub with only her own name. Later on Sue's scam is revealed and Shannon, along with Emma and Will, confront Sue to which she tells them that she is everybody's Secret Santa and she has legal rights to the gifts. Will checks out the legal rights and when Sue returns to her office the next day, she finds the football team taking her gifts to put under the tree for orphan children. Will tells her that because she misrepresented herself, she doesn't have the legal rights. Later, Artie and some other guys from Glee Club ask him to dress up as Santa, break into Brittany's house and tell her that Santa can't give her what she wanted (Artie walking). Shannon is hesitant at first but agrees if it will help Brittany. Later, at Brittany' house, Shannon (as Santa) tells her a story of how when he was young, he wanted to be like other girls, but Santa couldn't do it and so he moved on and ended up being glad that he didn't get what he wanted. Brittany is disappointed and Shannon leaves. The next day, Shannon is seen watching and listening to the Glee Club performance of Welcome Christmas. He too donates to the Christmas Appeal. After the performance, the Glee Clubbers (minus Artie and Brittany) head to the Choir Room to discover Artie walking with an invention called a ReWalk. Shannon is hidden in the hall watching them with a smile, hinting that he was the one who bought the ReWalk. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Coach Beiste recruits Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Lauren to the football team. He also forces the football team to join Glee Club to foster a sense of unity. While speaking to Will about the problems he has with the football team, he jokes that he's worried that Will might attempt to kiss him again. Will plays along and assures him that he won't kiss him again. Later, Coach Beiste suspends the entire football, sans the Glee Club members, because they do not wish to participate in their own half-time show. However, later the football team change their minds which results in state championship victory for the Titans. Silly Love Songs Shannon takes Santana to the school nurse after she was beaten up by Lauren, the latter of whom he yells at to leave before she gets into more trouble. Blame It on the Alcohol Shannon helps Will have fun. After seeing how uptight he is, he takes him to a bar where he goes to a lot. He gets drunk at the bar, and the two sing One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer. He later takes the drunken Will home, and they talk for a bit. Shannon says while they were responsible in not drinking and driving perhaps they are a bit old to be going out and partying. Shannon advised Will to drink plenty of water and take some aspirin before going to bed. Shannon gives Will a platonic kiss before leaving his apartment. Sexy Shannon appears eating lunch with Will when Emma protests letting Holly Holliday teach the Glee kids about sex. He giggles at Emma's unintentional double entendre. |-| S3= The Purple Piano Project Will seeks out Shannon's advice about whether he should allow Sugar join New Directions even though she has a terrible singing voice. Shannon tells Will if he wants the Glee club to win, he will have crush Sugar's dream. I Am Unicorn Will elects Shannon, Emma, and Artie to be the directors of the school musical. He also tries (and fails) to hold in laughter at Kurt's second audition for Tony. Shannon says that Rachel is perfect for Maria, because she always wants to meet its objectives, and believes that Kurt is not perfect for Tony because he's very feminine. During Blaine's audition, he cries with joy. Asian F Shannon watches with Emma and Artie Mercedes' performance of Spotlight, which is her choice for audition song for the role of Maria. Shannon is later seen in the locker room talking to the team and tells them he's casting them as the Jets and it is mandatory. Then in the teachers' lounge, he is present when Emma is talking to Will about how Mercedes' performance was so different, she exudes a new confidence. Emma thinks Rachel is the perfect Maria while Coach Beiste thinks Mercedes seems like the riskier choice for Maria, but could be a more exciting choice. Later, Coach Beiste, Artie, and Emma meet in Emma's office and tell Mercedes and Rachel to perform again. After both girls sing for their call back, Shannon, Emma, and Artie tell them they're double casting the role of Maria, meaning it's being shared with between the two girls. The First Time Shannon, Artie, and Emma are making necessary adjustments to the West Side Story. After Artie expresses concern to both Rachel and Blaine over their performance's blatant lack of sexual passion, Shannon leaves under the pretense that he needs to inflate the school's football supply. Artie later approaches him, asking why the sex conversation made him uncomfortable. After an initial protest, Shannon confides in Artie that he is still a virgin and that he has an (what she speculates to be) unrequited attraction to Cooter Menkins. Artie then coaxes Cooter into asking Shannon out on a date. Shannon is initially hesitant to accept the proposal, assuming that the date idea must be a set-up and expressing that he "doesn't look the way pretty girls look." Cooter eventually manages to persuade Shannon to accept his offer, and the two later attend the opening performance of West Side Story together. I Kissed a Girl Shannon is still supervising the school's presidential race as election day draws near, while simultaneously enjoying what he believes to be a solid relationship with Cooter. Shannon is later shocked when he discovers Cooter on a date with Sue at ‎Breadstix, and confronts him about the situation. Cooter reiterates that he has feelings for Shannon, but also expresses his concern that their relationship is more of a friendship than a romance, and that he is reaching a point in his life in which he needs commitment above anything. Shannon is devastated and sings Jolene, but later professes the extent of her feelings to Cooter, stating that he is truly in love with him and that he will not allow for Sue to just "swoop in and snatch him right away." Yes/No Shannon reveals to Will and Emma that he and Cooter eloped after a date at Taco Bell in which Shannon told Cooter that he felt he was his soulmate. Shannon, along with Sue, then sing back up and as a bridesmaid in Emma's fantasy Wedding Bell Blues. The Spanish Teacher Shannon gives Emma's pamphlet on cleaning your jock strap to the football team to make them listen to her. He then shows the pamphlet to Cooter who makes not only all of Ohio's schools buy the pamphlet, but he convinces the Big Ten to purchase them as well. On My Way Shannon is seen as a part of the faculty meeting to discuss how to deal with the news of David's attempted suicide. He appears very emotional and comments on how senseless it is. Choke In Choke, Shannon walks down the hall with a black eye. Santana makes a joke that his husband had hit him. She thinks it is funny because she obviously doesn't think anyone hit him. He walks into the teachers' lounge to hear that Roz and Sue are discussing his black eye. He is taken aback to hear that the girls joked that he'd been hit. He claims he misjudged the timing when punching a speedbag and it rebounded to hit him. Roz, Sue, and Shannon confront the Glee girls about domestic violence. They give them the assignment to sing songs about empowerment, encouraging them to get out of a bad situation. The girls perform Cell Block Tango. During the performance, there are flashbacks of Cooter becoming increasingly upset and angry with Shannon. He gets up and leaves during the performance. When Sue and Roz confront Shannon about leaving, he admits that Cooter did hit him and gave him the black eye. He had been asking him to do the dishes all weekend, but he forgot. He also had been drinking and he hit him. He says he apologized right away. Roz asks why he didn't fight him back, but Shannon says he's not a violent person. Sue tells him he has to get out of the house. He admits he's afraid to leave him because he doesn't think anybody else will ever love him. Sue tells him that he can stay with her that night. Sue confronts him when he didn't come to her house. Shannon says he spent the whole night moving in with his sister Denise. He then tells the girls what actually happened and thanks them for possibly saving his life. The girls sing Shake It Out for him, but the montage shows that he has forgiven Cooter and gone back to him. Props Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany barge into the teachers' lounge, claiming it would be a hate crime to kick them out. They confront Shannon because he is still wearing his wedding ring and Mercedes saw him at the movies with Cooter, despite the fact that he had told them he left him. He says he is giving him a second chance. He claims that he now knows that he's out if he treats him bad, but a flashback reveals that he has continued treating him poorly as he is seen clutching a kitchen knife before dropping it into the kitchen sink as he yells at him. Shannon breaks up a fight between Puck and Rick "The Stick" Nelson when Puck pulls out a prop switchblade. The two of them argue in the locker room. Puck yells about all of the ways he sees himself as a loser. He begins to cry and Shannon hugs him, becoming tearful himself. He says, "You and me, we're badasses. Nobody thinks anything hurts us, but it does." Following the realization he had with Puck, he goes home and stares at Cooter as he gives his apologies and excuses. He mentions to him that he's been sleeping with a knife under his pillow. He then tells him he's out. He says he can't hate him more than he hates himself. He says the awful part is thatshe loves him, but wonders what that says about what he thinks of himself. When Cooter becomes desperate and angry he asks, "Who's going to love you now?" Shannon simply replies "Me," as he leaves. He joins Puck in a meaningful duet of Mean. He then breaks the news to him that he's going to get another chance at the test he needs to be able to graduate. He offers to help him work on passing it. He tells him "You are loved pumpkin. You are not alone." Shannon walks into Sue's office with a suitcase saying he wants to be a chaperon for Nationals. When Sue questions that he already packed a bag, he admits she left Cooter. Sue gets up to hug him. He rides the bus to Nationals with everyone else. Nationals Shannon is first seen when he calls Will to break up the fight between the New Directions and can be seen watching them during their performance and also the ceremony of "Teacher of the Year." Goodbye Shannon is seen trying to tutor Puck before he retakes his geography test. Shannon also attends the graduation ceremony, standing next to Will and Sue and cheering on the graduates, smiling and dancing along to Glory Days. |-| S4= The Role You Were Born to Play Shannon counsels Will and Emma after they have a fight. His words convince Emma to go to Washington with Will. Shannon appears unconvinced about Emma's decision, however. Shannon is next seen on the football field talking to Finn about his new recruits. Shannon begins to tell Finn about Ryder Lynn, a recruit for the football team. He then yells at the recruits to huddle up. He later appears in Emma's office and gives her relationship advice - not to lie and be dishonest. Shannon knows Emma does not really want to go to Washington with Will. It is later revealed that Emma takes Shannon's advice. Dynamic Duets Shannon is first seen talking to Finn about his costume, The Beiste Master. He tells him that as he is the faculty advisor for the club, he must dress up once a week. He says dressing up as a superhero is like being the person you aspire to be. In the teachers lounge, Shannon tells Finn to become the New Directions hero. Glee, Actually Shannon is first seen "marrying" Sam and Brittany. Next, he is seen pulling a name out of the Santa hat for Secret Santa and tells Sue about Millie Rose. At ‎Breadstix, he tells Sam and Brittany they aren't actually married. The two are upset that the world actually didn't end, so he pretends his phone is buzzing. He picks it up and says it's a google alert. An archaeologist, named Indiana Jones, found a new Mayan calendar. The new end of world date is September 27, 2014. He is last seen watching Jake, Puck, Sam and Brittany sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, ''still at Breadsitx. Sadie Hawkins Shannon talks to Finn and gives him ideas about what to do with Glee Club. He also attends the dance as a chaperon and convinces a group of "wallflower" girls to go out and dance. Shooting Star Shannon is first seen when Ryder is talking, stopping him from going after Katie. Shannon and Will later share a dinner in the locker rooms. Shannon reveals that he has romantic feelings for W ill but he shoots him down, explaining that he and Emma made up. Shannon runs out in tears. He reluctantly attends the next Glee club meeting. When the shots are heard he hides along with the group. During the shooting, he helps the kids be safe, and protects them when Mr. Schue goes to get Brittany. The next day, they talk about how many of the students didn't return to school. Shannon later finds out that Will made a profile for him on an online dating site. He finds he has a match and it's Ken Tanaka, the former football coach whom Shannon took over from. Sweet Dreams Shannon and Will are eating their lunch in the staff room, when Roz Washington enters. They discuss her taking over from Sue, and Shannon mentions he is still having nightmares about the shooting. Shannon convinces Will to talk to Finn to resolve the tension between the two. |-| S5= The Quarterback Shannon is sitting at a table in the teacher’s lounge with Will and Emma. They discuss the recent events of Finn’s death and how surreal it all seems still, even weeks after his passing. Sue interjects with comments about how everyone is free to go out and express their feelings of sadness at the tree out by the football field she had erected at the exact same spot she had once caught Finn and Quinn making out. Shannon calls Sue out, asking her how she can possibly say such things under such serious circumstances, but Sue tells him that insulting those who mean the most to her is simply how she mourns. Coach Beiste is sitting in the locker room as Puck enters. Shannon immediately sees that he is intoxicated and tells Puck that while it is understandable that he needs something to get through a difficult situation, what he really needs to do is let himself feel. “You don’t have to be scared to have feelings!” Shannon tells him. Puck reacts by telling him “That’s crap!” and then tells him that he doesn't feel like anyone understands that if he actually allows himself to feel, he will never stop crying and then proceeds to knock over a shelf, with Shannon tearfully joking that “Finn would have kicked over a chair”. Puck and Shannon sit together and he holds him as Puck finally lets go and sobs into his shoulder. Puck asks Shannon how he will move on without his best friend to help guide him. Shannon tells him that he will have to learn to see himself the way Finn saw him, and be his own quarterback, as Finn’s voice in their heads is all they have of him now. Puck and Shannon break down together, and Puck asks him to retire Finn’s football jersey number and frame Finn’s letterman jacket if they can retrieve it from Kurt so future students and football players will know who Finn was. Shannon agrees, but also makes Puck promise that he will return Finn’s memorial tree which he stole. Puck says it wasn’t big enough, but Shannon points out that it will continue to grow as the years pass. Later on, Puck and Shannon are seen re-planting Finn’s tree, and they share a root beer in celebration once the task is done. Puck talks about the plaque at the trunk of the tree which has Finn’s birth and death years. He tells Shannon it is the line between these dates that really matters, as it contains everything that happened in his life. Shannon asks him what he plans to do with his “line”. Puck reveals that he wants to join the military, specifically, the air force, making a reference to the film ''Top Gun. ''Shannon hugs Puck and tells him that he is proud of him. Puck leaves, with Shannon telling him to “have a good line!” Shannon then notices that Puck has carved the word “Quarterback” into the tree’s trunk, which was Finn’s position in football. Shannon touches the word lovingly and smiles to himself. Previously Unaired Christmas Shannon is first seen in this episode calling the McKinley High Non-Denominational Christmas Club meeting to order. Artie tells the club that the school's manger scene has been defaced. After some discussion, the club decides to do a "living nativity scene" and Shannon announces that auditions will be tomorrow. The next day, Coach Beiste, Artie, and Will prepare to watch auditions for the Virgin Mary. Marley, Unique, and Tina have decided to audition together with ''Mary's Little Boy Child. Shannon claps enthusiastically after the performance, saying that he has "a little bit" of Jamaican in him an d their song moved him. He then asks if there are any other auditions for the Virgin Mary, and Kitty walks out of the auditorium. Later on, Coach Beiste's football team is named a runner-up in the "Green Christmas Tree" competition. Next, Will and Shannon are overseeing a dress rehearsal for the living Nativity scene. Marley tells Kitty that he decided to give the part to Unique and they perform a controversial version of Love Child. Shannon seems to enjoy the performance and it is clear that the club and Will and Shannon are in cahoots to get Kitty to take the role of the Virgin Mary, which she does, calling the Love Child performance "sacrilegious." Shannon is last seen in the episode as a shepherd with Will in the living nativity scene. Frenemies In this episode, Shannon is seen only briefly, sitting on Principal Sue's "Blue Ribbon Panel" to decide who will be the class Valedictorian. Coach Beiste is clearly moved by both Artie's and Tina's speeches. His vote ended up resulting in a tie between the two. Trio Shannon, Will, and Sue are in the teacher's lounge and Will is confiding in them about his and Emma's trouble in conceiving a baby. Sue and Shannon suggest that both Will and Emma just need to relax. Shannon points out that the best way to conceive a baby is "by not trying," meaning that Will and Emma need to just enjoy one another as husband and wife and not worry about the outcome each time they have sex. Evidently, Sue and Shannon's advice proves useful - by the end of the episode, Emma reveals she is pregnant. Opening Night Will bought two tickets to the opening night of Funny Girl. Since Emma is heavily pregnant, she is unable to go, so Will offers the ticket to Beiste. However, Beiste is unable to go because he needs two seats on the plane. Will instead gives the ticket to Sue. |-| S6= Dot-Marie Jones, who plays Shannon Beiste, was promoted to series regular in Season Six after four years as a recurring star. Loser Like Me Beiste is seen still at McKinley, coaching the Titans. He now has Sam as his Assistant Coach. Jagged Little Tapestry Beiste enters the choir room, and tells Sam that he's ill. Sam asks if he's okay, since he has been skipping Football practice, and informs him that he has a sore knee, however he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. Spencer enters, and asks Beiste to be the Quarterback for the next game, to which he denies his request. Spencer reports Beiste to Sue, and tells him about how he's constantly yelling at him, and he tells Sue about how he has been spotted by him after practice, wearing "men's" clothes. Sue confronts Beiste, and asks him what has been wrong with him lately. She tells him that she has seen him acting strangely, and that she has noticed the large amount of prescription medication that he has been possessing. This leads to Sue asking Beiste if he has cancer, to which he confirms that he does. Beiste tells Sam that he knows he has been acting strange lately, and that he has been seeing some doctors, and confirms that he lied about having cancer. It's then confirmed that he has Gender Dysphoria, and that it will be Beiste's first step of a gender transition. Beiste asks Sam to take over as the Coach of the Titans, and he will be going through procedures to have his breasts removed, and will be taking testosterone pills from the following week. Sue assures Beiste that his job is safe while he undergoes this process. Personality Shannon appears to be a very intense and driven man, who wants to do whatever he can to train his players into being a formidable football team. However, he has also shown to be very sensitive because of being bullied as a child due to his large size, deep voice, and somewhat masculine appearance. Although Shannon's coaching style can be stern at times, he is an incredibly gentle and loving person, even becoming a mother figure to Puck, and for the rest of New Directions to a lesser extent. He has French heritage, as mentioned when he spells out her name. He also seems to enjoy music quite a bit, as he can be seen singing along to Need You Now and TiK ToK. Relationships Will Schuester (Willbeiste) In Audition, Will initially teams up with Sue in an attempt to run Shannon out of the school, fearing that his successful coaching strategies may have unfortunate consequences for the New Directions. Will later apologizes for treating Shannon badly and they become good friends. They are occasionally seen eating lunch together in the faculty lounge, and they have worked together to teach lessons to their students and to counter Sue's scheming. In Never Been Kissed, Will gave Shannon his first kiss, though their relationship is strictly platonic. In Shooting Star Shannon did confess that he had romantic feelings for Will, (he thought that Will and Emma were broken up at the time). Although Shannon was upset at first when Will did not return the feelings and explained that he and Emma had made up, it did not negatively effect their friendship. In Previously Unaired Christmas Shannon and Will oversee auditions for the living nativity scene with Artie and take parts as Shepards. Cooter Menkins (Shooter) In The First Time, Shannon mentions that he has feelings for Cooter, viewing him as the one "who brings out her girl." Unbeknownst to Shannon, Cooter returns his feelings. Later in the episode, Cooter is persuaded to ask out Shannon by Artie. Shannon questions why he would want to go on a date with him, as he is the kind of man who can "have any pretty girl he points at." Cooter stresses that his feelings for Shannon are genuine and they end up going on a date to the opening performance of "West Side Story." By the events of I Kissed a Girl, Shannon and Cooter's relationship is in trouble, with Cooter opting to date Sue over Shannon due to a lack of romantic connection with Shannon. Shannon is devastated, but vows to fight for Cooter's love, and sings Jolene. He succeeds in getting him back, and reveals in Yes/No that they got married. In Choke, Shannon reveals to Sue and Roz that Cooter hit him when he forgot to wash the dishes. Roz and Sue then tell Shannon to move out as soon as possible, with Sue offering to let Shannon live with her. In Props, Shannon leaves Cooter, realizing he should have never gone back to him. Songs S2= ;Duets One Scotch.jpg|One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Will) (Blame It on the Alcohol)|link=One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer |-| S3= ;Solos JoleneBeiste2.jpg|Jolene (I Kissed a Girl)|link=Jolene ;Duets Mean2.JPG|Mean (Puck) (Props)|link=Mean Trivia *His favorite kind of pizza is Hawaiian. (Props) *His favorite food is everything and her favourite Beatle is George. (Shooting Star) *He has a sister named Denise. *In college, he was in a production of A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to the Forum. ''He was the forum. *He had two prized donkeys named Kim and Khloe, though he ended up selling Kim. Their names are a possible reference to Kim and Khloe Kardashian. *He is often seen eating a whole chicken whenever he had a scene eating. *His first kiss was Will Schuester. (Never Been Kissed) *Unlike Ken, Shannon actually loves football and is very committed to it. *He has a "little bit" of Jamaican in him. (Previously Unaired Christmas) Gallery Bieste 1.jpg Bieste 5.jpg Gggggeg.jpg Beiste.gif BiesteIKAG2.png BiesteIKAG.png BiesteIKAG02.png BiesteIKAG01.png Shotter fight.gif BiesteJ5.png BiesteJ4.png BiesteJ3.png BiesteJ2.png BiesteJ.png BiesteIKAG34.png 0987654345678.jpg 210glee suegrinch-sc5_0132.jpg 214GLEEep214Sc24MY2125.jpg 20110223-glee0214b1.jpg besite-with-chicken.png coach-beiste.jpg dotmariej.jpg s640x480546456.jpg s640x48055555.jpg tumblr l9efnkJJfi1qcbdcd.jpg DotEmmy.jpg DotMarieJones18.jpg Tumblr md97hx07RH1r4uvboo4 250.gif JoleneBeiste2.jpg JoleneBeiste.jpg JoleneBeiste3.jpg JoleneBeiste4.jpg Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro3 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro4 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro5 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro6 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro7 250.gif Tumblr m44ktuR5sz1qbaklro8 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mr0xfsYb5I1ra5gbxo1 250.gif piestetq.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o4 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o3 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o2 250.gif Tumblr muhnsbIzjV1qe4lc8o1 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno6 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno5 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno4 250.gif Tumblr muhnns4v9T1rt5ctno1 250.gif ShannonQuotes1.gif ShannonQuotes2.gif ShannonQuotes3.gif ShannonQuotes4.gif ShannonQuotes5.gif ShannonQuotes6.gif ShannonQuotes7.gif ShannonQuotes8.gif ShannonQuotes9.gif Xmas club auditions judges2.png Xmas club auditions judges.png The christmas club5.png The christmas club4.png The christmas club.png Beiste xmas club.png Nativity scene6.png Nativity scene3.png Xmas club6.png beiste1.png Tumblr nbtcmkPC7J1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr nbtcmkPC7J1qjac5so2 250.gif Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Staff Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:LGBT Characters